Treinta y uno
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: "¡Ven, dulce noche, amor de negro rostro! Dame a mi amado y, cuando muera, tómalo, y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas que iluminen el rostro del cielo, de tal forma que el mundo entero ame la noche".


_No sé, de verdad que NO SÉ, qué se supone que es esto. ¿Romántico? ¿Angst? I DON'T KNOW. De veras. Sólo leed. No os prometo que os gustará, pero por lo menos será algo con lo que pasar el rato, ¿a que sí?_

 _ **NOTA:**_ _La frase que aparece en el Summary, y en una parte de este fic, forma parte de Romeo y Julieta (acto III, escena II). He reemplazado el nombre de Romeo por "amado", pero creo que también dependerá de la traducción de su libro._

 **Disclaimer:** _No me llamo J. K. Rowling ni William Shakespeare. Así que, ni Harry Potter ni Romeo y Julieta me pertenecen. No que esto sea un crossover o algo por el estilo. Pero mejor prevenir que curar._

 **Summary:** _"¡Ven, dulce noche, amor de negro rostro! Dame a mi amado y, cuando muera, tómalo, y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas que iluminen el rostro del cielo, de tal forma que el mundo entero ame la noche"._

 **Advertencias:** _Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Muerte de personaje. Algo de angst (algo. Muy poco. Lo necesario). Smut/lemmon para nada explícito pero si no os advierto de seguro luego decís que no os advertí y paradme el rollo. Lírica sin rima. Posibles escenarios no explicados. Mucho, mucho, mucho amor._

 _Esta escritora no se hace responsable de vuestras lágrimas,_

 _De vuestros corazones rotos,_

 _Ni de vuestras expectativas sobre el fic._

 _(Bueno, técnicamente es la responsable,_

 _Sólo que como muchas otras cosas,_

 _Ignorará olímpicamente su responsabilidad sobre ello)._

* * *

 **Treinta y uno**

Treinta y uno de octubre nos conocimos.

Treinta y uno de un mes nacimos.

Tú, en julio.

Yo, en diciembre.

Treinta y uno es nuestro número (de la buena suerte, de la mala), también.

Treinta y uno son los días que tenemos, contados, cronometrados.

Aprovechemos.

* * *

El primer día acaricié tu cuerpo por sobre las ropas;

Tu boca se abrió, tus ojos verdes estaban confundidos.

—¿Qué haces? —susurraste, y te callé con un beso.

Tu boca luchó contra la mía, primero, pero te dejaste invadir.

Tú también lo deseabas.

Tú también me deseabas.

Acariciaste mi pelo, sonreíste;

—Es tan suave —dijiste. Alcé las cejas, tú reíste.

Y fue mejor tu risa nerviosa,

que tu llanto histérico.

* * *

El segundo día besé tu cuello por la mañana,

Tú te volteaste en las sábanas y me observaste inquisitoriamente,

Tus ojos destellando, tu mirada borrosa;

Era cierto, sin tus gafas no veías (o más bien, lo hacías; pero poco, pero muy poco).

Cerré tus párpados con los dedos, susurré varias palabras.

(No hay nada mejor que la magia, ¿no lo crees? Yo lo creo así).

Gritaste.

Cuando abriste los ojos, podías ver el mundo. Podías verme.

Y tu sonrisa deslumbró más que el sol que se colaba por la ventana.

* * *

El tercer día el desayuno estaba a los pies de la cama.

Te encontrabas sentado en el alféizar de la ventana,

Dulce, suave;

Piel de caramelo, manos de ángel, cabello desordenado de niño.

Tu mirada estaba perdida en la arena, en la costa,

En los árboles a lo lejos.

El mar subía y bajaba,

Tu pecho subía y bajaba.

Borré las lágrimas con mis labios,

Cree una sonrisa con mis dedos.

Tomamos asiento en la cama (blando colchón, sábanas blancas).

El té estaba frío, y muy dulce. Compartimos una hogaza de pan con mantequilla, y te dejé los dos scones a ti.

(Tan delgado. Puedo verlo. Costillas marcadas, huesos prominentes. Te consumes).

Las migajas en la comisura de tus labios me hacían sentir un libertino,

Más aún cuando pasé la lengua en ellas para limpiarlas.

* * *

El cuarto día, cuando abro los ojos, estás golpeando las paredes;

La habitación es redonda, y sólo hay una trampilla que lleva un antihigiénico baño,

(he estado en orfanatos con mejores baños que esos, y hace más de cincuenta años).

No te gusta el encierro. Tu pecho se contrae.

Aún el sol no ha salido, y la oscuridad es casi absoluta.

Puedo vislumbrar en las sombras tu desesperación,

Y ni mis brazos son capaces de calmarte.

—Mis tíos —dices, con la voz congestionada—, me encerraban. No puedo soportarlo. No puedo.

Te arrastro a la ventana, y el pánico consigue que me empujes.

(Aún no confías en mí. Lo entiendo).

—Mira las estrellas —tomo tu mano, la extiendo hacia el exterior. El aire frío quema en la piel—. Míralas, y dime, ¿son ellas libres, allí en el cielo? ¿O acaso también están apresadas? El cielo las toma, pero no las devuelve. Son preciosas, pero, ¿cuántas veces te has preguntado si las estrellas tienen libertad, incluso aunque estén sueltas en el cielo?

Tus ojos verdes están empapados. Te aferras a mí, con fuerza.

Lloras.

Cuando el sol borra de la vista a las estrellas sigues abrazado a mí. Entonces, te alzas de puntillas, y me besas.

Es suave. Es cálido. Es como si una estrella hubiera caído del cielo justo en mis manos.

(Pero hay que tener en cuenta que el sol también es una estrella).

* * *

El quinto día me despertaste con tu cuerpo sobre el mío.

Me contemplabas dormir, como si jamás me hubieras visto antes.

O tal vez, jamás hubieras prestado atención.

Tus dedos recorrieron, con suavidad, mis pómulos,

Y se perdieron en mis cejas, acariciándolas;

Cerré los ojos para que tus dedos tocaran con suavidad mis párpados, mis pestañas.

Respiraste cerca de mi boca, como si estuvieras intentando inhalar la vida de mí.

(Aunque, que yo sepa, no eres un Dementor. Tú no te llevas los buenos recuerdos. Tú los creas).

Dejé de respirar. Tú rozaste tus labios sobre los míos.

—Eres guapo —susurraste. Reí, mientras te sujetaba de las caderas, incorporándome,

Pero sin quitarte de mí regazo. Tus piernas, inmediatamente, envolvieron mi cintura.

—Lo sé —murmuré—. Pero, ¿de qué sirve la belleza?

Alzaste una ceja. Debí explicarte, mis dedos sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo a través de la tela.

—La belleza —expliqué— es sólo un estándar. Es sólo algo físico. Las personas admiran, envidian y anhelan la belleza. Pero no le temen. No la respetan. Ven algo bello, y lo quieren para sí. No quieren seguirlo. No pueden ni siquiera pensar en la idea de temerle a algo hermoso.

Acariciaste mi rostro otra vez. Tu suspiro contenía melancolía.

—La belleza genera envidia —murmuraste, con una mirada ligeramente perdida—. La envidia genera rencor. El rencor genera odio. Te han odiado, tanto, que me sorprende que sigas de pie.

—El odio —susurré contra la piel de tu cuello. Te estremeciste—, no es más que una intensidad desaforada de sentimientos contradictorios. El odio y el amor no están muy lejos entre sí.

Me observaste tan intensamente que incluso pude llegar a creer que, de pronto, tu mente y la mía eran una sola.

(Quizá, por un momento, así fue).

—Lo sé.

Besé tus labios, besé tu cuello, besé tu cuerpo.

Te deshiciste bajo mis labios hasta que el sol se ocultó.

* * *

El sexto día hablamos.

Tus labios pronunciaban palabras cargadas de dolor.

Me contaste de tus tíos. Me contaste de tus amigos (a los cuales, a pesar de todo, seguías llamando así).

Me contaste de las provocaciones de las serpientes,

De la amargura en los rincones,

Del dolor en los pasillos,

De la pena en los corazones.

Te dejé hablar, me empapé de ti.

Aquella pequeña torre, de pronto, había dejado de ser tan pequeña.

Ahora contenía dolor, pero esperanza.

Ahora contenía recuerdos, pero superación.

Ahora te contenía a ti.

Ahora nos contenía a nosotros.

* * *

El séptimo día hablé.

Me dejaste hablar.

Mi vida (miserablemente, más larga que la tuya) era extremadamente interesante a tus oídos.

No hubo secreto que guardara.

No hubo verdad que omitiera.

Oíste. Tu expresión varió.

Finalmente, sonreíste.

Entrelazaste mis dedos y los besaste, uno a uno.

—No soy quien para perdonar —tus palabras estaban cargadas de emociones. Tus ojos, aguados, eran como lagos de esmeralda—. Pero, puedo aceptar todo lo que has hecho. Puedo hacerlo. Pero tú, ¿puedes?

Cuando nos acostamos esa noche, tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, observé mis manos.

¿Podía aceptarlo?

(Aún podía ver la sangre).

* * *

El octavo día volviste a gritar a la ventana.

Las lágrimas caían por tu rostro.

Te abracé, te destrozaste en mis brazos,

En pedazos tan pequeños que fue muy difícil recomponerlos.

(Porque un alma fragmentada puede existir, pero, ¿un espíritu fragmentado?).

* * *

El noveno día comencé con la recomposición.

Te encontrabas temblando, las lágrimas caían incesantes,

y acaricié tus cabellos hasta que dejaste de llorar.

Repetí suaves canciones de cunas. Te hablé.

Luego de horas, respondiste.

Te hundiste en mi pecho, pero ya no llorabas.

* * *

El décimo día acuné tu cuerpo en mis brazos y te hablé de leyendas.

En mis brazos, como un pequeño, oíste cada palabra.

Pude vislumbrar pequeñas sonrisas.

Al final del día, huiste de mis brazos adormecidos, extendiendo las manos por la ventana y queriendo tocar las estrellas,

Que sin importar qué tan cercanas parezcan,

Siempre estarán lejos.

(Y, a veces, es mejor así).

(¿Te he dicho que eres como una de ellas?).

* * *

El onceavo día besé tu mejilla, tu nariz y tu frente.

Tú pusiste los ojos en blanco, pero el calor trepaba por tu pecho, tiñéndolo de rojo.

* * *

El doceavo día extendimos nuestras manos y susurramos un hechizo.

Ambos teníamos aquella capacidad.

Ambos éramos tan parecidos,

Tan diferentes.

Éramos como dos caras de la misma moneda.

Tú susurraste el hechizo, los ojos empañados, y de pronto un enorme animal correteó por la habitación circular.

Era ágil, altivo, imponente. La cornamenta se elevaba, y agachó la cabeza en cuanto te vio, reconociéndote.

El hechizo me costó más (sí, porque aquel hechizo implicaba felicidad; y, ¿cómo encontrar la felicidad en un mundo de sangre?).

Las palabras fueron dichas una y otra vez hasta que, por fin, le observamos emerger.

No era un agila de presa, como tú habías dicho que sería.

No era una serpiente, como yo supuse.

Un halcón peregrino.

Sobrevoló el encierro y se posó en una de las astas del ciervo.

Tú reíste.

Sólo por eso, me permití sentirme en paz.

* * *

El treceavo día obtuvimos más comida de la que normalmente nos llegaba

(porque, para qué negarlo, nos llegaban gachas).

Carne de res, dos grandes porciones asadas; ensaladas de patatas, pudines de caramelo.

Comimos, llenándonos por primera vez en semanas.

(Lo cual, era un cambio favorable; antes de esta torre, ambos estuvimos en prisiones separadas).

Cuando nos asomamos por la ventana, las estrellas en nuestras cabezas, la media luna sonriéndonos, observamos a lo lejos chispas de estrellas.

El Mundo Mágico celebraba.

Los ojos verdes que más apreciaba en el mundo se posaron en los míos.

Nuestro destino estaba decidido.

(Por favor, yo primero. _Por favor_ ).

* * *

El catorceavo día desperté primero.

Te observé dormir, y quise matarte.

No por lo que crees, no;

He vivido una vida tortuosa y lo sabes.

Me he acostumbrado al dolor.

Pero si la decisión que han tomado es matarme,

Y dejarte vivo para dar una lección;

¿de qué otra forma evitar el sufrimiento?

Mis dedos acarician tu piel. Se enredan en tu cuello.

Tu pulso es pausado.

No puedo hacerlo.

Me envuelvo en tus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre tu pecho.

Tu corazón late con tanta vitalidad que,

Por aquel preciso momento,

Siento miedo.

(El tiempo se agota).

* * *

El quinceavo día tus manos exploraron mi piel.

Te dejé hacer, experimentar.

Curvaste tus dedos en los músculos de mis brazos,

Que ya estaban perdiendo forma.

Curvaste tus dedos en el borde de mis pantalones, bajándolos.

Te ayudé, levantando las caderas.

Desde allí abajo me observaste, curioso, pícaro.

—¿Puedo? —preguntaste, tu cálida respiración elevándome como una droga.

—Puedes —acepté.

Y me perdí en tu calor, un calor inexplorado, un calor inexperto.

(Te devolví el favor. Una y mil veces, incluso, hasta que tu cuerpo dejó de diferenciar entre un placer y el otro).

* * *

Dieciséis días han pasado y sientes miedo.

Te aferras a mi cuerpo luego de habernos amado.

No hay marcha atrás, dices.

No hay marcha atrás, acepto.

Tomo tus labios en los míos.

Estaremos juntos.

Lo prometo.

(Aunque cruce mis dedos).

* * *

Diecisiete días y susurras cuentos de hadas en mi cuello.

* * *

Dieciocho, y pruebo las profundidades de tu cuerpo.

* * *

Diecinueve, y gimes con demasiada fuerza;

Y tus gritos se oyen por toda la torre.

(¿Hay alguien más aquí, aparte de nosotros?

Sabéis, no me importa.

Sólo somos tú y yo,

Y nuestras cortas vidas).

* * *

Veinte y lloras.

* * *

Veintiuno, y limpio tus lágrimas saladas con la lengua.

* * *

Veintidós, y extiendes tus manos a las estrellas.

(Ellas, en realidad, también están atrapadas en su libertad. Tú podrías ser libre si sólo aceptaras tu destino. Tú podrías correr por los prados verdes, hundir tus dedos en la arena húmeda, zambullirte en el agua salada. Tú estás preso en tu libertad. Tú estás preso por tu terquedad).

* * *

Veintitrés y, mientras duermes, extiendo mis manos a las estrellas.

Allí están las historias, los susurros, las profecías.

 _("¡Ven, dulce noche, amor de negro rostro!_

 _Dame a mi amado y, cuando muera, tómalo,_

 _Y haz de sus pedazos estrellas diminutas_

 _Que iluminen el rostro del cielo, de tal forma_

 _Que el mundo entero ame la noche")._

¿Te convertirás en una estrella, pequeño de ojos verdes?

¿O ya eres una?

Podría decir que sí,

Porque tu brillo está siempre en mis sombras,

Y lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo.

(Más del que te imaginas. Más del que crees).

* * *

Veinticuatro.

Cuento veinticuatro lunares en tu cuerpo.

Hay dos bajo tu clavícula,

Cinco en tu espalda,

Tres en tu brazo derecho.

En tus muslos hay (además de manchas púrpuras con la forma de mi boca) cuatro lunares,

Dos en cada pierna. Uno más en la cadera.

Hay uno sobre tu rodilla derecha,

Y otro detrás de tu oreja izquierda.

Hay uno oculto y privado en tu nalga (no diré cuál).

Cuando lo beso, tú ríes, estremeciéndote.

—Me hubiera gustado tener un lunar en la comisura de los labios —dices, riendo enternecido, interrumpiendo mi cuenta—. Como aquellas modelos pin-up de las revistas viejas.

—Eres perfecto así como eres —murmuro, contando otro lunar y su pequeño gemelo, como una diminuta constelación, en la parte baja de tu cuello; tal vez no lo he visto antes porque es justo el lugar que muerdo.

Son veintidós. Hasta que me muestras uno en tu muñeca, y otro en tu codo.

Reímos.

(Porque la alternativa, llorar, no está ni siquiera en nuestros parámetros).

* * *

Veinticinco y nos contamos anécdotas.

Muchas son para llorar, y lo sabemos.

Sin embargo, lo hacemos con diversión.

Hay diferentes formas de hacer el amor,

Y compartirlo todo es una de ellas.

* * *

Veintiséis y todo está a punto de acabarse.

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos, que tiemblan. Tus ojos están empapados.

—No te ocurrirá nada, ¿me oyes? —dices, la voz afectada—. Absolutamente nada. Te protegeré con mi vida.

(Que es justo lo que no quiero que hagas).

Pero asiento.

Besas mis labios. Hay posesión en tu boca, promesas, agridulce dolor.

Te amo, pareces decir, silenciosamente.

Pero no lo harás.

Y yo tampoco lo haré.

* * *

Veintisiete y me despiertan los sonidos de pasos subiendo escaleras.

Me observas con pánico, te aferras a mí.

Una puerta se abre donde antes no estaba.

Tú no puedes verlo, porque tu cabeza está enterrada en mi pecho. Tiemblas. Murmuras.

Puedo sentir las palabras de afecto, repetidas una y otra vez, contra mi piel.

Y una sonrisa se extiende por mis labios.

—Lucius —murmuro.

Alzas la cabeza, observas a mi seguidor, rodeado de otros más. Puedes verlos, y son libres.

No puedes llorar (no debes hacerlo, mi pequeña alma; no debes llorar, ¿lo recuerdas? No delante de aquellos que pueden verte como presa), pero tampoco sonreír.

Estás impactado.

También yo lo estoy.

* * *

Veintiocho y el Ministerio es nuestro.

Lucius me entrega el mandato que ha estado custodiando provisoriamente. A mi lado, tus ojos no se despegan de la magia, chisporroteante de nuestros dedos, cuando el mayor de los Malfoy coloca mi propia varita en mis manos.

Sonríes. Tu sonrisa es ancha, es hermosa.

Tu sonrisa es como tú.

* * *

Veintinueve y me arrodillo ante ti como no lo he hecho ante nadie (sin importar que estemos en el Ministerio, sin importar que la Luz haya caído, sin importar que los Mortífagos nos observen prácticamente entrando en pánico).

En mis manos hay un anillo.

(Ya sé que tienes una parte de mi alma en tu interior. Pero sé que no hay nadie más que tú capaz de custodiar los demás trozos).

Me envuelves en tus brazos, el "sí" como mantra en tus labios.

* * *

Treinta, y los preparativos son rápidos.

Lucius es astuto. Lucius siempre ha parecido saber el rumbo de mis decisiones,

Incluso cuando yo aún no las había tomado.

La Mansión Malfoy nos acoge para los rituales, nos empapa con su magia, nos sacude con su poder.

Las rosas blancas adornan tus cabellos que, incluso en este día tan especial, lucen tan rebeldes como siempre.

Y no puedo hacer más que sonreír.

Porque llorar ni siquiera es una alternativa.

* * *

Treinta y uno y nos besamos.

Es nuestro primer treinta y uno.

Nuestro primer día de casados,

Nuestro primer día de Dueños del Mundo.

(Los Mortífagos lo han hecho bien, debo admitirlo).

Treinta y una son las veces que gritas mi nombre, tus uñas hundidas en mi espalda,

Tus piernas envueltas en mis caderas,

Durante toda la noche,

Hasta que finalmente caigo, inundado de placer, en un sopor cálido.

No hay nadie que nos pueda separar ahora.

Treinta y uno, y brindamos con vino de elfo.

Tus labios se tiñen de rosa, tu sonrisa es tan dulce;

Te amo, quiero decir.

Porque así como te odié,

Así es como te amo.

(Y tal vez, nunca te he odiado;

Tal vez, siempre te he querido para mí;

Tal vez, siempre te he amado;

Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez…)

Treinta y uno, y tu expresión cambia.

Treinta y uno, y tus rodillas se doblan.

Treinta y un segundos, y tu cuerpo se desmorona, luego de treinta y un segundos de que el vino de elfo humedeció tus labios.

Alzo la cabeza; del otro lado de la habitación, Lucius Malfoy me observa, el efecto de la poción multijugos acabándose.

Albus Dumbledore sonríe como un viejo amigo, mientras tú mueres en mis brazos.

Tus labios saben a almendra.

Treinta y un días a tu lado, sin nada más que tu compañía (un sueño cumplido).

Treinta y un días, y una vida entera (una eternidad, una milésima, eones, segundos) de agonía.

Tu cuerpo está pálido tan rápido que no soy capaz de hallarle lógica a nada (y, ¿cómo hallarle lógica?).

Treinta y un días, y una maldición asesina que puede acabarlo todo.

Sin embargo, no es un anciano brujo medio loco quien la lanza.

Es un destello verde que, chispeante, ilumina una gran parte de la habitación.

Los ojos del viejo mago pierden vida. Su cuerpo cae.

Y te veo justo detrás de él, sonriendo; mi varita en tus manos.

El cuerpo entre mis brazos se transforma lentamente;

No es alguien que yo conozca, pero tú pareces disfrutar mucho su muerte.

—Imperius —susurras, señalando el cuerpo muerto de la muchacha pelirroja—. Ella ha tenido la poca dignidad de aparecer esta mañana. Decía estar arrepentida. Me ha contado todo. Y nunca creí que tener una poción multijugos en la encimera del baño fuera algo que efectivamente funcionaría.

Y ríes.

Tu risa es abierta, clara.

Puedo reír contigo.

Puedo vivir contigo.

Hoy, mañana, y siempre.

El mundo es nuestro

(pero, ¿para qué quiero un mundo,

Si con tenerte a mi lado es suficiente?).

* * *

 _¿Review por el final inesperado? xD_

 _Vale, os amo mucho. Gracias por leer! *inserte un hermoso corazón aquí, del color que más os guste*_

 _xoxo~_


End file.
